Twice Upon A Time
by Lissydoodle
Summary: A series devoted to the wonderful show! This is a revision of my book on Wattpad, under the same title. I was hacked and now i am rewriting the story the way I want. MY STORY, PLEASE DO NOT COPY!
1. Prolouge

**Twice Upon A Time**

 **Prologue**

1 Year Ago - StoryBrooke, Maine

 _Not again!_ Thought Emma as she received the call. _This is the 3rd time this week!_ Emma arrived, parked her old-fashioned yellow bug, and ran to the scene. ¨Is he okay?¨ She asked frantically. An ambulance driver nodded, motioning for her to follow him. ¨See? He's fine. We just need someone to pick him up and take him to his house.¨ Emma thought about his lack of a home. ¨I'll take him home with me.¨ She smiled politely, ¨I'm really sorry about this. ¨I won't let it happen again¨

He nodded. ¨That would be for the best.¨ He didn't look pleased. She felt sorry. She looked past the van at Killian. ¨Ok, time to go,¨ She spoke to him gently, like you speak to tired child. ¨Emma! Look who came to the party.¨ He said waving eyebrows all over the place. She couldn't help but laugh.

¨Do you want to come home with me?¨ She asked, as he smiled. ¨And what-¨ She knew what was coming, and blushed. ¨Let's go find what's on netflix.¨ He looked happy.

¨I don't know what that is, but sure!" She rolled her eyes.

* * *

There you go,¨ Emma smiled. Killian was cuddled up on the couch in her parent's apartment. He had hot chocolate with cinnamon, and one advil on the table next to him, though she doubted he'd know what advil was.

He was watching some random old netflix show, but had already passed out. He was snoring heavily and she smirked as she took a sip of hot cocoa. ¨i love you.¨ She whispered, but the phrase was lost in an abyss, and not returned.

* * *

¨What the bloody h-¨ He was caught in the middle of his sentence by Emma walking down the stairs. ¨Emma?¨ He looked around. ¨What happened?¨

¨How were Will and Robin last night?¨ Emma asked. ¨They're just as bad as you.¨ She smiled. He looked guilty. ¨Robin said he'd lay me on a park bench somewhere.¨ Emma thought about it. ¨So that's why he canceled on Date night with Regina last night." Killian offered a sorry look.

"So, do you want to explain yourself?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes and pout. The look of innocence. "I think you know the whole story, love." She rolled her eyes. "Well you've proven one thing." He looked at her, wide-eyed. "A certain pirate can't take his rum." He smiled.

"Can too."

* * *

"Wow, Robin, you've never looked worse." Robin looked at Regina. "Regina, I was out with Hook. I'm sorry I missed date night. Can you forgive me?" She gave a knowing Regina smile." I already talked to Ms. Swan, and Hook's passed out on her couch. It's okay Robin. You just wanted to hang out with your friends. That's perfectly normal. I'm happy for you." He was Regina turning a new leaf.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Last Year, StoryBrooke Maine

Henry didn't usually notice her nice, brown hair or soft, sweet smile. Something was different, and it made Henry wonder. How her brunette hair fell down her back, those chocolate eyes to match. The bland school uniform looked new and interesting on her. Henry smiled, losing himself in his daydreams.

He turned as Regina came to greet him at the bus. "How was school Henry?" Regina asked as He tore his eyes from Violet.

* * *

"Here you go. It's been waiting for you." Regina smiled as she welcomed Henry into his old bedroom. As Henry looked out of his window, he surveyed the clock tower. He then noticed their visitors walking up the front walk.

"Robin's visiting?" Henry questioned

"He and Roland are coming for dinner. We're having lasagna." Henry loved lasagna. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Maybe you should ask Robin to move in with you?" Regina was shocked.

"Well, I could." She paused, "But Robin is happy in the forest with his men, and Roland needs some time to remember his mom. They did just lose her." In truth, Regina was worried that Robin was going would turn her down. She had been hurt too much. Henry thought about it. As he did he cocked his head to the side.

"But you could be that Mom figure Roland needs. They could visit the merry men every day. More importantly, don't you want Robin as safe as he can be? Away from Zelena?" Regina winced at the name. It hurt to think of her boyfriend's unborn baby. She wanted to kill that wicked witch, but Robin had a connection to his unborn baby, and Regina knew she could never bare him another. Now, Regina worried the baby would take after Zelena.

"Henry, I'm going to grab the door." As the she walked down the hallway she looked down in pain over Robin's baby. The doorbell sounded as she stood in front of a full-length mirror, smoothing out her dress and wiping away her tears.

"Thank you for inviting us Regina. Roland and I really appreciate it. She smiled as she welcomed them in. Robin gave Regina a peck on the cheek.

"Henry's joining us for dinner, if you don't mind."  
"That's great. Roland really looks up to him." The two shared yet another smile. Inside Regina shuddered. Henry was counting on her, she had to ask him. She would ask them.

"Robin, would you like to move in?" Regina asked. It was abrupt, and Robin was surprised.

After a shocked couple seconds, Robin replied, "Of course." He smiled, and they shared a kiss.

"Come on Roland, I'll show you where you can sleep." Offered Henry. Roland smiled.

Life was treating Regina well. After taking Henry to the bus, She would walk with Robin and Roland to meet the merry men. Soon she was walking alone to her office, working as Mayor. She even joined Emma for lunch. Regina would take off work at four, pickup Roland and take him to the park. After this, Roland took a nap as Regina picked Henry up from the bus. While Henry worked on homework in the kitchen, she cooked dinner. Robin would be home right in time to eat. Roland was put to bed early, and Henry returned to his room, or was picked up by Killian, who'd either take him to sleep in his boat, or to the Charming's house.

On this particular evening, Killian was late to pick up Henry. "Is he here?" Henry was getting nervous, he debated walking to the pirate's ship. Regina smiled sadly.

"Henry, I'm sure that he's on his way. He must have been busy swashbuckling." Regina joked. Henry ran back upstairs, and Regina frowned, wondering where the leather-clad pirate was. How could she hold her family together?

* * *

Hook was in Granny's speaking to Robin. ¨She was the ultimate hero, she sacrificed her good for the ultimate good . . . for her son. Her family . . . .¨ Robin understood. As he took a sip out of his glass, he cleared his throat and began talking.

¨For you.¨ Robin looked at him with serious eyes. ¨Lad, she did it for you. Stop being hard on yourself, it isn't your fault.¨ Hook looked at him, and with his thick irish accent he began,

¨Ah, that's where you're wrong. I need to prove to her that I'm a good man, not the other way round. I need to prove it to her parents, her son, her family, the town. We need her here more than we need me. I should be the one with that bloody curse. It should be me. I've been tempted darkness, and I've turned away. I've had more experience. I would sacrifice myself for her. It should be me.¨ But Robin knew he was just being hard on himself. And Killian knew it too.

Emma stood across the street from Granny's and looked in the window. She was clad in a long black dress. It had a leather collar and was well-fitting, but it didn't match her personality. It was long and trailed on the ground, and it intimidated everyone who saw it. But the tears in her eyes, the hurt in her face, showed that she was not all dark. She couldn't believe Killian would sacrifice himself. She was suddenly aware that as long as she was dark, she would lose Killian. She looked in the reflection of her bug's glass and waved her hand. With a puff of purple smoke the tears erased from her face and she and her bug, were resting on the street in front of her house. She wished it was her taking Henry back to the Charming's house. Passing Granny's and stopping for hot chocolate with cinnamon.

* * *

Earlier that Year

"Rumple, be honest with me, What's happening to you?" He looked at the only person

who could ever love him, and soon even she wouldn't be able to. Her auburn hair was messy, falling in her face. And the tears, making her cheeks glisten. "The last goodness in my heart is gone. Soon I will be without the ability to love. You must get as far away from me as you can when I become the full dark one." Belle was devastated.

"No! Rumple, this can't be how it ends!" Rumple shook his head, in torment, as a tear fell from his cheek.

"Belle, when there is no longer a man behind the beast, find someone. Find someone you love. There are billions of people in this world, and if it's Will, then be with Will." Belle felt horrible now.

"Rumple, i don't love Will. I … love … You."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last Year, StoryBrooke Maine

Henry looked at Killian. Now that Emma was gone, his drinking habits had returned. He didn't drink too much, he simply drank more.

"You, of all people, should know that drowning your sorrows can't help you." Killian looked up. He hadn't realized that Henry was watching. Unfortunately, despite that Killian should have been caring for him and being a 'father role model' he needed time to deal with his loss. He put his glass down.

"Please do me a favor." Killian offered, and Henry nodded eagerly, as Hook took his hands and looked at him, Henry was in awe Killian was acting like his dad. It excited him, he wanted to help the man who made his mother so happy, but it didn't last long. "Don't grow up to be me, lad." Henry frowned. Killian gave him his best attempt at a hug.

"Watch the Hook!" Henry joked. He wanted adventure, exploration, to help his mom and her boyfriend.

Henry looked around the pirate's ship. Henry noticed that the deck outside was dusty and unclean, but the captain's quarters - where Killian slept, was well washed. He missed her, Henry realized. The cleaning took his mind off of Emma. "Thank you for watching me." Killian looked taken aback by Henry's smile.

"I thought you'd be upset with me, seeing as you wanted your parents to get back together…." Henry shook his head.

"It wasn't a good idea. My mom loves you. And you make her happy. I want my mom to be happy."

"lad, you mean she did love me."

"No. She's still in there. I know she is. She still loves you. In fact, she misses you. There's nothing i want more than to see my mom again. But we can't be sorry. In every movie i've ever seen, the minute the characters get over their losses, they save the day. We will get my mom back."

"What are you saying? What's a movie?" Henry ignored the second question.

"I'm saying we should team up! We'll call it operation," Henry glanced around, "Dark Swan."

* * *

Earlier that Year, Camelot

"Look around. What do you see?" Killian smiled at Emma. His hair was messy and disheveled. Emma's blond locks were long and curled, her white dress trailing behind her.

"Flowers, lots and lots of flowers." Emma wondered where they were. As Hook picked a flower for her he responded,

"Good girl. Now what do you not see?" Emma looked around.

"Him." She smiled. He nodded.

"We're all alone." He responded.

"Now that we're all alone. . ." She smiled as they began kissing. A green field full of pink flowers, next to the most beautiful blue lake and strong brown trees.

But that memory was gone from Killian's head. He was frustrated as he looked at her bug's old windshield. "Where are you? . . . Come on, don't make me summon you." She smiled as she appeared in a flash of purple smoke.

"You just did." They suddenly appeared. Emma's hand was on Killian's chest. The blue siding house loomed behind them. "The new look comes with some perks." She said smiling as she led him in the house. He looked around, confused.

"You were looking at houses?" He turned around to face her.

"No, you were. I know you don't remember it, but you wanted to move in with me."

* * *

Present Day, StoryBrooke Maine

The two sat on rocking chairs on the front porch. Sitting there without a care in the world. They hadn't had enough time to do something like this in a long time. Emma was wearing a white sweater, jeans, and combat boots. Her usual outfit and her hair in a messy low ponytail. She leaned into Hook. Cuddling. Such a stupid thing she never thought she would miss so much. Something Emma never imagined she'd do. With more people she loved (Who loved her back) then she had ever imagined she'd have.

Both of them were ignoring the awkward conversation neither of them wanted to have. They had talked so much about that future they'd imagined. Now, when neither of them were facing imminent danger, they found it slightly … strange to return to their old lives.

Of course, they still got along. There were plenty of kisses and loving looks shared between the two. However, they could never seem to steal a moment away from the Charming family, or a monster, or whatever else that was happening in the town. Now that they had a spare second without a monster, the Charming's had invaded the Colonial house with the cheerful fanfare that was the busy Charming family morning breakfast.

"You know we need to talk." Emma looked over at the Killian she was cuddling. This was the Killian with whom she shared true love, yet would never ever get to enjoy it. At least if her visions really were the future.

"I don't know if that's a great idea." Hook frowned. Just yesterday, Archie, well not Archie. No, the evil queen made Emma admit that she was keeping a secret from her family. At first, Hook had been upset. But later when she'd given him the shears, he wasn't upset with her. He was mad at himself for not hiding them. He wasn't quite sure what made him do it.

Emma was clearly upset. Before a tear could slide down her cheek she got up off the creaky porch swing and walked inside to the bustle of a full kitchen and the smell of David's fresh pancakes.

* * *

Killian sat on the docks. It was different today. Since storming out on Emma, he hadn't heard a word from her. Usually by now, they'd be battling a monster and having a hasty reunion. Emma thought he was angry she didn't trust him. That wasn't the truth. But, he couldn't bare to tell her what really was going on.

* * *

"Mom, i don't know what to do."

"What is it? A monster? Hard day of work?" Emma sat reclining in her desk chair with her boots propped up on the desk.

"Me and Killian had a fight."

"What happened?You two were getting along so well!"

"I know. But then you guys learned about my secret!" Emma answered, frowning and looking at her feet. She was unable to explain what was going on.

"I thought you two made up about that?"

"We did." Emma remarked swiftly. Suddenly, yet slowly, she stood up and walked out of the house. She knew what to do.

* * *

Sometimes, Regina felt like she was the most powerful person in all the realms. Other times, she felt like only bad things happened to her. Amd today was one of those other times. She looked at the torn page that Robin had found. The page of them kissing. The page that signified her happy ending was possible. "Perhaps it is. Just not with you, Robin." A tear dripped down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand. "And if it can't be with you, I don't want one at all." It was then Regina realized she was just talking to herself. She stood up and exited her vault, looking around at the breezy weather, She headed to Granny's.

* * *

"Hey Regina."

"Emma? What do you want? Another monster? Seeing visions again?"

"No. Actually, Regina, I just wanted to talk."

"Talk about what. I don't need a hope speech."

"I'm not my mother." Emma rolled her eyes. Why was Regina acting so oddly?

"Emma, could you go away. I'm trying to drink."

"Yeah, but Regina the only better way to cope apart from drinking alone, is drinking with someone else."

"Ruby! Two hot chocolates with cinnamon. Thanks!" As Regina and Emma waited, Killian entered through the door, a gust of the wind outside following him. As the hot chocolates arrived, Emma called him over.

"Killian, can you come over here?" Killian walked over. She reached inside of his coat. He wondered what she was doing, intrigued by his Swan. As she grabbed his flask, he snatched it back. "Hook." She said, a bit forcefully. But mostly just joking. "Give me that!"

"Swan, it's the middle of the day and you are at work." He reminded her. "Or should I say, skipping work."

"There's nothing to do. Besides, it' not for me." She took it out of his hands and turned to face Regina, pouring the entire contents of the flask into their two cups.

Killian frowned.

"I want some!" He whined.

"Then stay. And share." Killian felt weird. He felt bad being around Emma after what he did.

* * *

Later

"Hook!" Emma followed Hook as he rushed out of Granny's. As he kept walking she became very upset. "Hook, what is going on with you!?" He turned around, riled up by the pent-up anger inside him.

"That! You still call me Hook no matter how close we get! You go on more dates with Regina with me! I come back from HELL and you don't even seem to notice! You are so focused on fighting monsters! You feel like you need to battle your problems alone! When you get scared or see yourself dying in the future you DON'T TELL ME!" Emma was hit by the forcefulness in his voice by the problems they'd been having that she had tried to ignore. Usually, Emma Swan didn't cry. Today was a different story. Today, Emma turned and ran away back to the Colonial parents. To the arms of her mother, Emma ran.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neverland (3 years ago)

"Please, you couldn't handle it." Emma rolled his eyes. Her son was still in danger - with Pan. They needed to hike all the way across the island, her father just nearly died! Yet here was the stubborn pirate, touching his lips and asking her for a kiss. She didn't love him. She didn't even like him. He had been irritating her since she met him. And did she mention? He was pretending to be a survivor of a gruesome killing . . . and he was working with the killer. Not a great first impression. Since then, there had been plenty of innuendos, and the pirate even considered them to be 'dating.' Emma knew better than to get attached to someone. Anyone. Especially a pirate like Hook. He had been alive for 300 years. He had drank at bars, flirted continuously, and taken home plenty of women. Emma knew from experience: That's not the kind of guy you should go for.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." An annoying smile. A wink. Emma gulped. Why, oh why did he have to be the one she found herself falling for. _Remember, remember the kind of man he is. You just lost Henry's father. Neal. Don't do i-_

They collided. Her lips against his, clutching the collar of his long, leather jacket. A collision of passion, an explosion of ice and fire and pure lust. _Lust_ , she reminded herself as she kissed him. _Not love, lust._ It was a deep kiss, the kind of kiss where you can't catch your breath. The kind of kiss where you lose all control and then . . . and then.

All of the sudden they broke apart. Emma walked away, fuming. How could she do that? How could she do that!? She had only fueled his dreams, his delusions, that he and Emma would be together. Hook stood there, clutching his lips. He had kissed many women, far many than he could count. Yet, he had never felt such . . . such a wild passion. He had never felt an adrenaline rush quite like that. He felt like he was standing on the top of a mountain, ready to jump off. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't contain his thoughts.

That kiss had many something to him. To both of them.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine (Present Day)

"Hi Violet."

"Hey Henry." The girl smiled. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and cape.

"How do you like school?" Henry questioned her.

"It's strange. All of it is . . . Strange." She looked around at all of the strange things.

"Don't worry. It's strange to everyone new. You will get used to it eventually."

"Speaking of new people, do you know anything about the people from the land of untold stories?" Henry frowned. He knew nearly everything about these people because he was the author. It was his job to document their stories, to help them find their happy endings. Afterall, that was what he had done in the Underworld, and now he was doing it here to.

But he knew he couldn't tell her. Violet understood that Henry was the author, but she like most people, didn't fully understand his full capability. Henry knew he couldn't tell her all of these people's stories and past. Those were private details. He paused and looked away from her a moment.

"Of course I do." He smiled breezily. Violet's eyes lit up with excitement. Henry hoped she wouldn't ask much more about them.

"Can I ask you one question about them? Please, it's urgent."  
"I guess so …" Henry stuttered, "Fire away!"  
"Fire? Why would I fire? Oh never mind, about these new people: There is someone I knew. Someone from The Land of Untold Stories. Her father took her there to shield her from a foe, and she was my best friend. I haven't seen her since she left. I want to know if she's here." Henry breathed a breath of relief. It was a good thing she hadn't asked anything personal. He smiled to know what his new operation would be. And secretly, relieved that it wasn't anything too dangerous.

* * *

The Charming House, Present Day

"Okay, Last name?" Henry turned from his book lying on the counter to Violet sitting at the table.

"Morgan."

"First name?"

"Gracelyn. Her name is Gracelyn Morgan."  
"Markson, Matthews, Moberly, … Sorry, there are no Morgans."  
"Could you try Gracelyn, then? Perhaps she's come here alone." Henry looked at the list of minors who had been delivered by themselves.

"There is a Gregory, but no Gracelyn, "  
"Are you sure"

"Violet, I'm truly sorry, but she isn't here. I tried Grace, Gracie, Grenda, Glinda, … everything I could think of!"

"Perfect. My friend might be dead!" Violet ran out of the house, clearly very upset. Henry stood there. He had no idea how to console her.

* * *

The Charming House, Present Day

"Henry, what should we have for dinner?" Snow had been at school all day teaching; and then she had been trying to help find Aladdin. Emma and Hook were out in the hallway talking about this secret Emma had been keeping. Snow didn't feel that she had the right to be upset. She understood where her daughter was coming from. She also understood Killian's point of view. She knew why he was upset. Emma knew how to put up walls, alright.

"Pizza!" Henry answered as he answered some questions from his textbook. Snow told David to go and order a pizza. As the door closed behind him, Snow sat next to her grandson. She was very excited to have one night she didn't have to cook.

"How's that going?" She asked Henry, referencing his homework.

"Awesome! I forgot how great of a teacher you were!" Snow smiled. The truth was, she was nothing like the teacher she used to be. The teacher she used to be built birdhouses. The teacher she was now took her students on adventures. Snow smiled, knowing that Jasmine's help had really helped her. She would have to remember to listen to her more often.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Emma asked from the table as David served them plates. The minute she saw what it was her mouth watered. She hadn't had a good slice of pizza since New York with Neal three years ago. She was very glad she had agreed to eat dinner here.

As they sat around the dinner table they had many pleasant conversations. Emma and Hook even got along as if nothing had happened! It seemed everything was back to normal...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

StoryBrooke Maine, Present Day

"Morning coffee, Just how you like it Swan." Emma grabbed the cup, breathing in the beautiful scent of fresh coffee grinds.

"Thanks, Killian." Killian laughed as Emma sat down at the kitchen table.

"I wouldn't do that, love. Don't you have work? At least there's going to be a text or call telling you about some problem." They paused there in silence, listening closely for five minutes.

"Okay Killian, no texts. No calls. No emergencies." She smirked.

"Then work, love."  
"Not work either. It's my day off."

"Not your job as sheriff, Swan. I mean being a savior."

"Vacation day." She hastily reported. Killian gave her a confused look. "No emergencies, no accidents. Face it, Killian. They don't need me right now." Killian could feel his desire tugging at him. Slowly, he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. He put his arm around the back of the sofa and his other hand reached for her chin, pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

"'I'm late!" called Henry from up the stairs. The two broke away instantly.

"Sorry!" Emma hastily replied while grabbing her coffee, kissing Hook in the cheek, and picking up her car keys.

"Killian looked down frowning. Cursing at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, for believing that one disaster or event wouldn't happen.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

StoryBrooke Elementary School, Present Day

"Hey mom."

"Emma." Snow looked up, her smile beaming, radiating as bright as the sun on a warm sunny day. "Do you need something Sweetie?" Emma shook her head, looking down and blushing.

"How do you do it? How do you find time to be in love? To be romantic around all of these crazy emergencies."

"Emma, what is this about?"

"Henry … late." She mumbled.

"This is about more than just Henry being late to school - by the way, here is the work he missed." Emma thanked her mom, told her to enjoy her lunch break, and turned on her heel. She figured she might go finish what Killian had started. Afterall; they hadn't had a good kiss in awhile.

"Emma, Jasmine had a cold today and couldn't come to work. I usually eat lunch with her and the other teachers. But … we haven't ever had a mother-daughter date before. What do you say we go to Granny's. Just you and me?"

"Sure!" Emma's face brightened up.

* * *

Granny's Diner, Present Day

"And for you?"  
"One grilled cheese and…"

"Onion rings." Emma looked over. Killian was standing in the doorway like a mysterious shadowy figure. "Emma why didn't you call me? I made a pirate's lunch for you at home."

"Oh!" Emma put her hands to her head. "I'm so sorry! I must have left my phone at home when I had to drive Henry to school. I keep forgetting about this whole living together thing."

"Would you like to come home and eat? You could put it in that devil-heating-box." He gave her a sort of puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I gotta go!"

"But Emma you promised to eat lunch with me! Now I will have to eat all alone! And what about that order of grilled cheese?" Emma threw a couple bucks on the table and rushed out. She felt a storm in her head brewing, swirling. She felt the tides of emotion throwing themselves around in her head, pushing her this and that way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Well, Present Day

"What's going on!" Emma came running.

"I don't know! Jasmine's face is . . . Emma!" Emma gave her mom a confused face.

"What?" Emma pulled out her phone and checked herself in the camera. She was mortified. Her lipstick was all over her face, her hair covered in knots from Killian's hands through it. Her eye makeup was smudged and the top buttons of her blouse hanging open revealing the top of her bra. She quickly fixed herself, taking more time than necessary out of embarrassment. She did not want to face her mother after this.

When she finally straightened herself up and turned to her mother she noticed Jasmine sitting on the ground. She was clutching her face which held a sick cut. "What happened!?" She rushed over to where her mother was trying to apply bandages to the princess' face.

"Someone shot an arrow at her … at her face. It grazed her cheek." Upon hearing the confirmation of what happened, Jasmine let out a strangled cry from the searing pain.

"StoryBrooke local hospital - How can I help you?" The phone chirped.

"Whale! We need Whale! It's an emergency." After making sure Jasmine was okay, Emma pulled out her gun to survey the area. She wanted to make sure the arrow-wielder wasn't still lurking. After a few moments, she rushed back into the clearing between the trees. "The area's clear. Where's Whale!?" She exclaimed while turning on the safety and shoving her gun back into her jacket's pocket.

"Right here!" He ran into the clearing. Before Emma could blink or Snow could back away, he began. Snow held Jasmine's hand while Whale ripped off the bandages hastily. A burning sensation fled through Jasmine's face. She gripped Snow's hand harder and let out a cry.

"It's okay!" Snow cooed to her like she did when Neal cried or Henry tripped up the steps. Emma couldn't help but think that she could never do that - she could never calm someone so quickly like her mother did. Whale injected a needle with numbing medication. Soon; the pain faded from her face and Whale took Jasmine back to the hospital for stitches in the back of his van.

Emma turned to her mom with a frightened look. "What happened?" Snow frowned, look down, and bit her lip contemplating what happened.

"We were taking a walk during our lunch break like we usually did. She talked about how this was her favorite place to walk, about what was going on with Aladdin. I head a stick snap and pulled out my bow. Suddenly, the arrow whizzed past Jasmine. It cut her and then …" She turned around realizing this. "And it flew over here!" She pointed and ran in that direction. There was the arrow.

"The tip!" Emma exclaimed. "It's … gold." Snow nodded in agreement.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "But there was only one person who was skilled in archery."

"Robin." Snow's face falled.

* * *

StoryBrooke Hospital, Present Day

"What the hell is going on?" Emma frowned from her place next to her mother. They had been staring through the window at the sleeping princess. Emma turned and walked toward Regina.

"Regina, I think you and me should talk." She led the reluctant and complaining former queen out to her yellow bug. Emma swung into the driver's seat while Regina claimed shotgun. "Regina today Jasmine was attacked. By someone in the forest. They had this." She handed Regina the arrow.

"This is bad. This is bad." Regina frowned.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Robin's quiver full of arrows and bow went missing. I thought they were misplaced in the chaos of Zelena moving in. It seems like they were stolen, seeing as this is Robin's arrow.

"That's not that bad." Emma tried to coax a smile out of Regina, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Emma this bow was enchanted by King Midas. Robin received it as a thank you for defeating an ogre that was threatening their kingdom. It has Midas' powers . . . Midas' touch."  
"So?"

"So? So! You have to be kidding me, you don't know what Midas' touch does?"

"No. What does it mean?"

"UGH!" Regina groaned. "It turns anything it pierces into gold." Emma's eyes widened in fear. She immediately sprinted out of the car and into the hospital doors. Before grumbling, Regina followed her.

What they found was scary. Jasmine's face was starting to get a golden, sparkly shimmer over half of her face. It looked as if someone had dumped eyeshadow all over her face. Without thinking, she ripped out Jasmine's heart.

"Emma!" Snow screeched.

"The dark swan has risen again!" yelled Leroy from the waiting room, fleeing through the hospital revolving doors.

"No." Emma shook her head. "That arrow was enchanted by King Medas."

"King Midas." Regina corrected entering the small room. "Jasmine was pierced by it. She is going to turn gold. Ms. Swan here did the right thing. Separating her heart from her body could save her." Regina grabbed the red, pulsing heart and poofed a special heart box into her palm. She tucked the red blob into the box.

"Sorry." Snow murmured looking down. Suddenly she looked up at Emma quickly. "But who would do this!?"

"I don't know." Regina muttered deep in thought. Snow's eyes darted between the two women.

Suddenly Emma felt the fmiliar shaking in her palm. It swept over her body until she was convulsing. She fell on the floor, foam spewing out of her mouth and her body dlopping like a fish out of water.

"NURSE NURSE!" screamed Regina.

"Emma!" Cried Snow shaking her daughter's body. "EMMA!" Gut-wrenching sobs raked her body as the doctors came to try to sedate her, as they pulled her daughter away Regina held her back.


End file.
